The present invention relates to a bearing device for a crankshaft, used in a crankcase dividable into two parts to the axial direction of a crankshaft.
A crankshaft bearing device, which has hitherto been used, is an ordinary ball bearing wherein inner and outer races and balls are assembled integrally with each other. In this ball bearing device, the ball bearing is forcibly inserted into a bearing section of the crankcase involved and fixed therein and, thereafter, a crankshaft is forcibly fitted into the inner race of the ball bearing thus incorporated.
When assembling, therefore, an excessively great stress is induced in the crankshaft to cause a deformation of the same. As a result, the rotation of the crankshaft becomes defective. At the time of disassembling as well, similar problems arise and these problems were causes of making it difficult to perform the assembling and disassembling operations.